


By The Fire Place

by layla_inbibliomania



Series: Short PJO Drabbles [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Challenge Response, Cuties, F/M, LOOK AT THEM, frazel - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_inbibliomania/pseuds/layla_inbibliomania
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and she's sitting alone by the fireplace freezing her butt off and- gosh darn it Frank. Where are you?er, a sort of harry potter au without harry potter. frazel.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Short PJO Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	By The Fire Place

**Author's Note:**

> k, so, Camp Jupiter: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Camp-Jupiter/226445/  
> yea, honestly, i don't even know what's going on with this fic.  
> my first venture into the world of frazel so please forgive and forget my errors.  
> it's like a harry potter au? without harry potter??  
> idk.

Hazel shivered and pulled the blanket closer to herself. She was waiting for Frank to come home from a long day at the Ministry and snuggle up near the fireplace with her. She was also waiting for him to come so he could light the fire.

The manor she had inherited from her wealthy father often got cold and lonely very quickly when you were the only human inside it.

Usually she had the house elves as company but she sent them away because it was Christmas Eve and no one should be working during Christmas time. Not even house elves. Certainly not her lover but he had insisted that he to leave because he had 'very important work' or whatever.

Hazel huffed irritably. Usually she would just cast a charm and start the fire up herself but she just had to leave her wand upstairs in her bedroom.

She couldn't even go fetch it because the tiled floor of the manor was beyond freezing. So of course she was sitting on the couch in front of an empty fireplace freezing her bum off. _Of course._

Hazel swallowed dryly and wondered id she could go Floo over to her half-brother Nico's cottage. Surely he and Will wouldn't mind? They were all planning to meet up in an hour anyway. Hazel shook the idea out of her head. She knew that if it was her, she'd want a few quiet moments alone with her 'the one'.

If only Frank would come home soon, she wished and as if her thoughts had been spoken to god, the fireplace roared with a clean flames and Hazel sighed as a wave of warmth hit her.

Frank walked out of the flames with his robes covered in soot. He made a face and wiped slush out of his hair.

He looked up and blinked as he spotted Hazel shivering on their couch, draped in a thin blanket.

His brow furrowed. "Hazel?"

She stared at him and muttered, "It's a Christmas miracle."

Now he was even more worried. "Are you alright? You haven't gone insane while I was gone, have you?"

Hazel bit down the smile that suddenly threatened to erupt at his ridiculous statement.

She spotted the shopping bags he had set on the floor and pointed. "What are those?"

Frank smiled. "Those are your gifts?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You said you were going to work," she accused.

Frank grinned. "I know. I only said that so I could get out of the house so I could pick up your gifts."

She sighed exasperatedly. "It's _Christmas Eve_. You were supposed to have your presents ready by then."

Frank looked sheepish. "I forgot."

She glared at him. "Whatever. You left me alone in the cold."

Frank stripped his outer robes and hung them on the coat rack. "And I am very sorry but I had a present custom made for you which I could only pick up today."

Hazel peered at him curiously. "What is it?"

Franks smiled at her smugly. "Tomorrow morning," he reminded her.

Hazel pouted but allowed Frank to snuggle in next to her on the couch.

Frank muttered a charm and lit the fire.

"Finally," she muttered and Frank smiled. Whatever would he do without his cranky little Hazel?


End file.
